The present invention relates to sterilizable drapes used in the medical field, and more particularly sterilizable drapes used as back table covers and Mayo stand covers. More specifically the present invention relates to sterilizable back table covers that have integrated fluid containment sections.
Surgical drapes are commonly used in the medical field. Such drapes commonly are used to cover the patient during medical procedures, exposing to the doctors and nurses only areas of the patient requiring attention. In the medical environment, it is also important to cover areas and stations where health care workers work and retrieve instruments. Back tables and Mayo stands also commonly receive such covers. Conventional drapes comprise non-woven materials, or non-wovens attached to plastic sheets. The table cover functions as a sterile surface to support medical devices and supplies. During procedures condensation may form on packages or devices that have been sterilized,(e.g. autoclaved). Such condensation can collect on the table cover as the device or package cools. In addition, instruments or other devices and dressings become coated with various fluids (e.g. blood, lymph, saline, etc.). Such fluids can collect on the Mayo stand cover. Conventional non-woven sections of the table covers absorb and otherwise contain such fluids.
In addition, it is desirable to present instruments and supplies in the operating room using sterile technique, whereby instrument kits comprise sterilized instruments that are opened and uncovered while simultaneously providing a table cover to a table or other support surface. In this way, the package for the instruments is unfolded carefully to provide a sterile surface on which the instruments contained therein may be placed. The instruments are then ready for use by medical personnel. Such packages and table covers must not lint; that is, they must not be susceptible to small fibers coming loose therefrom, since such loose fibers resulting from materials that xe2x80x9clintxe2x80x9d can find their way into open wounds and otherwise compromise a sterile environment.
Further, drapes and table covers in the medical field must unfold to drape flat into their final positions without requiring additional positioning and adjustment. This is because such additional handling compromises the sterile field. Therefore, a useful drape or table cover will have sufficient weight or heft to stay in place once positioned and will not require any additional xe2x80x9csmoothing outxe2x80x9d.
Therefore, a non-linting back table cover to support medical instruments and devices, and that is also capable of providing superior fluid containment and control, while being sterilizable and cost-effective to manufacture, would be advantageous.
According to the present invention, one preferred embodiment relates to a polymeric film for enhancing fluid control and retention comprising a predetermined pattern of cells. In another preferred embodiment, the polymeric film has a first section having a first texture and a second section having a second texture different from the first texture, said second texture being a predetermined pattern of cells to enhance fluid control and retention. Further, the second section may have more than one predetermined pattern of cells.
In a further embodiment, the present invention relates to a medical drape comprising a first polymeric film having a first texture comprising a predetermined pattern of cells. The invention further contemplates a medical drape having a first polymeric film having a first texture and a second polymeric film having a second texture. The second texture has a predetermined pattern of cells.
Still further, the present invention, in another embodiment contemplates a sterilizable medical drape having two layers comprising a first polymeric sheet having a first dimension and a second polymeric sheet having a dimension smaller that the first dimension. The second sheet is affixed to the first sheet.
In a still further embodiment the present invention contemplates a method for retaining fluid on a medical drape comprising the steps of providing a polymeric film having at least one layer having a predetermined pattern of fluid-retaining cells, providing an amount of fluid to the film, and retaining the fluid in the cells.
In a further embodiment, the present invention contemplates a method for retaining fluid on a medical drape comprising providing a first sheet and a second sheet and adhering the sheets together. The second sheet comprises cells for retaining fluid, and may be treated to improve hydrophilicity.
The present invention therefore relates to a plastic sheet material that has improved fluid retention characteristics. The present invention also relates to a sheet material made from the preferred formulation which has its surface textured into a predetermined pattern to enhance fluid control and retention. Further, the present invention relates to a drape such as a back table and Mayo stand cover having a central section made from a polymeric sheet material having predetermined surface textured pattern specially formulated and textured to improve fluid control and retention. In another preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to a back table cover having discrete zones made from differing polymeric sheet materials with the central portion covering the table surface and specially textured and formulated to have superior fluid control and retention.
The present invention also relates to a medical drape or cover having the textured characteristics already described above, but made from one material, wherein either all or portions of the surface are textured.
A more complete understanding of the invention can be had by reference to the following detailed description and the attached drawings.